Down on the Farm
Down on the Farm is the twenty-third'US'/seventeenth'EU' episode from the first season of The Garfield Show. Synopsis Jon, Garfield, and Odie visit Doc Boy for a week. When Garfield finds out that there is no television on the farm, he sets out to change that. Plot Jon drives to farm with Garfield and Odie to spend a week there, much to the dismay of Garfield. After arriving, Doc Boy shows them around the farm (and gets annoyed with Jon calling him “Doc Boy”). Ralph, the farm hand, informs Doc of a television offer for high definition cable television. Doc turns down the offer, stating that he and the farm animals are uninterested in having TV on the farm, much to the shock of Garfield and Jon. As Jon and Doc Boy head town to pick up supplies, Doc expects Garfield and Odie to do chores around the farm. Odie does all the chores while Garfield goes over the list. Eventually, Garfield misses out on television watching, and decides to see if he can get the animals to change their minds. Garfield starts out with a cow, whom he shows a cooking show made especially for cows. He then moves on the chickens and horses, where he and Odie enact scenes from movies and shows. He soon has them convinced, and has Ralph order the cable TV. As Jon and Doc Boy return to the farm, they discover the cable TV truck, which has already installed the cable, as well as Vito, who has bicycled over to the farm with pizza. Determined to find out what’s going on, he checks on the farm animals, discovering that they all have television and pizza, rather than working as usual. In the house, Garfield, Odie and Ralph are watching Name That Fish, and have no interest in Doc Boy’s complaints. Jon gives him his condolences, referring to him as just “Doc” instead of “Doc Boy”, which results in an emotional moment between the two. Meanwhile, Name That Fish dials a random number to guess a fish featured. The phone rings, and Doc ends up answering to the show, which asks him to identify the fish. With Garfield’s help, he gives the right answer, which results in him winning one hundred thousand dollars. With the prize money, Doc Boy buys a big screen television, a red sports car pizza, and paid vacations for the farm animals. Doc notes that he will satisfied with going back to farming once the money runs out. Characters Main Characters *Garfield *Odie Major Characters *Doc Boy Arbuckle *Jon Arbuckle *Ralph Minor Characters *Farm Animals *Cable TV Man *Vito Cappelletti *Eddie Gourmand *"Name That Fish" Host *Mrs. Edna Flurp (Mentioned) Trivia *The book that Garfield is holding is titled "Aquapedia". *This is the first and (so far) only episode where Jon calls Doc Boy "Doc" instead of "Doc Boy". *The egg with its legs sticking out is similar to Sheldon. Cultural References *Garfield re-enacts Star Wars and King Kong, among other features, to the farm animals when he convinces them to get television. Category:The Garfield Show Season 1 Episodes Category:The Garfield Show Category:The Garfield Show Episodes